


Иллюстрация к макси "Крылья дракона, сердце льва"

by Julia_Devi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom PLIO 2020 ББ-квест





	Иллюстрация к макси "Крылья дракона, сердце льва"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Крылья дракона, сердце льва](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907938) by [BraKet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet). 




End file.
